


Bamboo shots

by Nether_Dove



Series: Monster oneshots [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Bamboo, Bamboo forest, Biting, Dream has a thing for fluffy stuff, Gay Sex, M/M, Monster - Freeform, NSFW, Panda - Freeform, Smut, one of the charaters wasn't always a monster boy, panda!sapnap, rough sex (maybe), soft fur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nether_Dove/pseuds/Nether_Dove
Summary: "Just as he felt like he was going to have a miserable night complaining about not having anything to eat; he heard chomping. Looking up he noticed a figure nearby in the distance eating away at the bamboo. Humans around this area don’t choose to eat Bamboo so Dream knew this could only be one thing. A monster!"
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Monster oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882720
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Bamboo shots

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to make my request but wanted to experiment w/ writing in google docs instead of my phone's notepad, then i found out Sapnap's username is Pandas but backwards (sadnap) and you replace the d with a p, so i just HAD to make this

Dream exhaled as he walked around the strange forest, exhausted from walking around the area the adventurer sat down.The dirt floor felt disgusting for such a high ranked adventurer like him to sit on, but it also felt comforting. A bit nostalgic actually, giving him memories of back when he was a child, times where he didn’t have to worry about fame.. He was just a kid having fun with friends, not to say he didn’t it just felt different than it used to be. 

After taking a look around he figured this wasn’t the worst place to be. He could be somewhere littered with monsters, or somewhere near a volcano but this was just a Bamboo forest. It was almost unbelievable, the sheer amount of Bamboo surrounding him was incredible! Although It felt as though the scenery wouldn’t change for miles. Feeling hungry, Dream looked through his backpack, looking for something to help him with settling down for the night but found nothing, Fuck! He forgot to stock up on food at the market! Dream sighed hopelessly. He could cut down a bamboo but he didn’t have access to any sort of water so he couldn’t fix himself any Bamboo shots

Just as he felt like he was going to have a miserable night complaining about not having anything to eat; he heard chomping. Looking up he noticed a figure nearby in the distance eating away at the bamboo. Humans around this area don’t choose to eat Bamboo so Dream knew this could only be one thing. A monster! And that meant… Meat! Being hungry and Tired, he got up and approached the figure amongst all the bamboo stalks; his steel sword in hand, the handle was coated in diamonds that shone in the moonlight. The figure swung it’s head in Dream’s direction, and the adventurer’s face drained of color. “S-Sapnap?” Dream said dropping his sword and biting his lip. He KNEW this person! But he was different… Sapnap wasn’t the way he usually was, usually the boy had a joyful look on his face, despite the look in his eyes being chilled, you could still see the beautiful black orbs that lived within his eyelids. He still looked similar, the same sun-kissed skin, jet black hair and headband around his head. But now he had Fluffy arms, his hands looking like bear claws, fluffy legs with big plush paws, two ears and a puffy tail. 

The look in his face was tired but unnaturally joyus, it almost shattered Dream's heart. How..? HOW? How did Sapnap become a monster?! And an adorable panda bear monster at that… Dream shook his head at the thought exclaiming out loud “Ungh! No!” 

Sapnap tilted his head “D-Dream? Are you okay? You don’t look so good..” The Bear stared at Dream, before hugging his best friend, the human blushing intensely at the action “You’re fine, you’re fine…don’t worry” Dream softly groaned, Sapnap didn’t seem to understand exactly what he himself was; of course he understood that he was a Panda, but he never understood that he was a monster and monsters usually have allure. A mysterious magic that made humans especially vulnerable to monsters, leaving either an opening to attack or a potential mate. But Sapnap was newly turned into a monster so it seemed he didn’t have those intentions… YET. 

“Your soo soft..” Dream said in a tired tone of voice, face flushing with blush as blood started rushing to his cock. “Dream~ What’s poking my thigh huh? You must really like this.” Sapnap teased, pressing his thigh against the human’s clothed cock. “Sapnap please..” Dream breathed out groaning lightly “Please what? Gee Dream I'm starting to get in the mood too y’know?” Sapnap pulled up Dream’s mask and stared into his eyes, the monster instincts to mate Dream were kicking in and you could see the bewildered look in Dream’s jade colored eyes, the orbs wide; it was almost ecstatic seeing the high ranked hero in such a submissive state, and Sapnap was beyond into it.

“fuck me..! Please!” Dream muttered feeling overwhelmed of the spell he was unexpectedly put under. “Since you asked so nicely~” Sapnap giggled, pinning Dream onto the ground. “Heh~ cutie” he said, putting a hand on Dream’s pants, putting a hand under Dream’s pants and undergarments. Running his finger over the blonde’s sensitive asshole “Shut up!” the human yelled feeling flustered, cock half hard. Sapnap pushed his finger inside the other gently, he was lustful but he had no intent on going too rough. They were both tired; so he wasn’t going to go too rough; at least he that’s what he thought. “Mgn~ ah!” Dream groaned as the Panda thrusted a claw inside of him. 

The wet fluff rubbing around the other’s sensitive hole was almost overwhelming! He couldn’t help but moan and melt under the other’s touch, but things got heavenly as soon as the second finger entered, making scissor-like motions and thrusting inside of him. “Ah!! G-God so fucking hard..! You’re making it so hard!” Dream screeched. This reaction over fingers? He felt so flustered, what would his cock be like?? God Dream didn’t want to think about it! 

Sapnap giggled softly and leaned in to bite the others neck, making sure it was physically clear who he was his mate. The panda had no intent on going rough but it felt like he was being overridden by the gluttony, hungrier and hungrier for more of his moans and screams. Sapnap added another finger into the other male, who had drool running down his face and tongue lolled out. “Ah~ soft! angH~ Sap..!” were just some of his screams. Sapnap caught how hard the clothed cock of the other was, and finally pulled his pants off. “Go ahead and cum, but you better be ready for round two” the panda teased, licking the spot he bit earlier. 

Dream couldn’t help but Climax at that sentence; Normally if Dream cummed like that he would feel ashamed, and nervous from the mess but he didn’t care, he felt pure euphoria. Sapnap took out his fingers and stretched Dream’s asshole. Who despite just climaxing felt hungrier than ever for more, Sapnap took his rock hard cock out; Dream drooled, it wasn’t anything too special other than the fluff that lightly surrounded it. The fur on his legs and arms ended before the torso so his cock wasn’t that animalistic looking like Dream expected but he was too horny to really get disappointed about that, in fact he was overjoyed about it. Before Dream could finish his thoughts Sapnap turned him over and opened the others legs.

“You’re gonna need to cooperate with me, okay?” Sapnap said, pushing his cock halfway inside of the other. “UNGH! Sap..” Dream groaned, eyes rolling back not even caring about how he couldn’t muster a proper sentence.

Sapnap swiftly pushed his cock all the way inside the other; super hungry for more of Dream’s reactions, his moans and groans gave him the joy you get after taking a bite of something delicious. It hurt at first but Dream quickly adapted to the feeling of the somewhat big cock inside of him, and looked at the other; trying to muster a sentence “Go ahead.. Move” he moaned, adjusting his position a little. Sapnap nodded thrusting into the other over and over again, each thrust filled with more and more enjoyment. 

“God damn your hole so tight!” he grunted “Ah! Maybe it’s just your c-cock is so bi-g~!” Dream tried to comeback but struggled to finish as he felt overjoyed by the rhythm the other was going at. “It’s like sucking me in, who knew one of the greatest adventurers is actually such a cock slut <3” Sapnap teased, wrapping his arms around the other’s chest. Sapnap continued to thrust inside of the other feeling himself getting closer and closer to climax with every thrust “Gonna cum! Get ready!” the panda bear groaned as he filled Dream’s hole with cum, pulling out. Dream drooled and shook as he felt himself cum for a second time. It was adorable the way Dream’s ass leaked with his cum, spreading his legs for some reason as he rag dolled his body onto the ground.

Both for a moment felt Ethereal happiness, but then that euphoria wore off,

Dream blushed and pulled his mask back on, closing his legs and looking for his clothes, only for Sapnap to giggle “Wow Dream, that was pretty great!” the other looked at him and smiled “Yeah! Although i’m gonna miss going on adventures with you..” Dream sighed somberly, looking out to the abyss of bamboo stalks. Sapnap giggled, and then started roaring with laughter. Dream stared at him confused. “Who says i’ll stop being an adventurer? Out of anything this encourages me to keep going with you!” Sapnap pulled the other into a hug and Dream smiled under his mask, slowly falling asleep in the other’s grasp. Dream KNEW this wasn't the worst place to be, He could be somewhere littered with monsters, or somewhere near a volcano, but the worst place of all is without Sapnap.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, any critisim would be deeply apreciated; and request are on hold but i'm willing to listen to ideas!


End file.
